This project deals with the design, synthesis and SAR studies of various derivatives of dihydroxyacetone. These derivatives will be tested for hypocholesterolemic effects in rats and mice. There will also be studies of the in vitro and in vivo effect of the more active compounds on the individual enzymatic reactions involved in hepatic and intestinal triglyceride metabolism.